


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivals to lovers. Clarke and Lexa compete in the yearly tournament to see who is the best warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

As was tradition in the Tree Clan, over the next week or so there would be a tournament of sorts. It was a competition to see who the best warrior among their people was. Anyone who was old enough to have warrior training was also old enough to enter. They used real metal weapons, but they weren’t allowed to kill each other. Lexa second to Anya and Clarke second to Indra decided to enter again.

They both wanted to be known as the best warrior and so considered every opponent their rivals. The first round started with Octavia and Bellamy, brother against sister. Their weapons of choice were a longsword for Octavia and an axe for Bellamy. The round was long but eventually Octavia won that round, so she moved on to round 2. Bellamy was gutted that he didn’t get to the next round but also didn’t think he’d be able to beat his sister.

The second match was in the afternoon of the same day and was between Clarke and Octavia’s boyfriend Lincoln. Lincoln chose a broadsword and Clarke chose daggers. Lincoln was bigger and stronger than Clarke so she had to use her agility and cunning to best him. Clarke was named victor and she shook hands with Lincoln. They were still friends, which Clarke was happy about, some people had fell out over these matches in the past.

It wasn’t until the second day that match 3 took place. This match was Raven against Finn, who she didn’t get along with. Raven chose Sais and Finn chose a mace. The match didn’t last as long as the other two matches, Raven out smarted her opponent easily and was the victor. When the commander named her the victor, Finn became enraged and was about to hit her in the head, before he was restrained.

The fourth match took place a few hours after match 3 and the competitors were Anya and Abby, Clarke’s mom and Lexa’s mentor. Both women were high ranking warriors in the clan but only one could win, which would make it a very interesting match. Anya chose a staff and Abby chose a pike. Their fight lasted the longest amount of time so far, being so equally matched, but Anya was the victor in the end.

The third day started off with match 5 in the morning with Jasper and Monty fighting each other, which was awkward because they were dating. No one wanted to fight their partner, but once the names had been chosen, they couldn’t change it. They decided to just use their fists to try and reduce the injuries inflicted. However neither held back when they threw a punch. Monty managed to beat Jasper.

Match 6 was Kane against Jaha. They were best friends growing up but had grown distant. Kane chose a greatsword and Jaha chose a spear. They were equally matched as well so the fight lasted about as long as match 4. Kane ended up breaking Jaha’s spear with his greatsword, which gave him an opening that he used to his advantage and won the match.

Day 4 held an important match for the whole clan. Match 7 was between General Indra and Lexa who was set to take the commander’s place on her death. Both woman chose their custom forged swords that they always fought with. The battle was long and arduous and although it was only a fun competition, is was also a test to see if Lexa would be a strong leader. Thankfully for everyone she managed to beat Indra, which meant that she was strong.

Match 8 and the final match of round 1, was between Murphy and Gustus. Murphy chose a chain mace and Gustus chose a double ended glaive. The fight was out matched and didn’t last very long. Gustus was a lot stronger that Murphy and Murphy didn’t know how to be agile. Gustus won the match and was the last victor of round 1. Round 2 would start the next day.

Mid-morning on the fifth day, round 2 was announced by the commander and the first match was Octavia against Raven. They both had to use their weapons from round 1. They were both skilled warriors and best friends too. However Octavia managed to defeat Raven, winning her the match and sending her into round 3. Raven congratulated her and told her she hopes she wins.

That afternoon was time for match 2 of round 2. The contestants up were Clarke and Anya. Lexa didn’t know who she wanted to win her mentor or her crush. Again they had to use the weapons they chose in the first round and they fought as hard as they could. Clarke won by stabbing Anya in a leg wound with her thumb, causing her to drop her weapon. Clarke was through to round 3.

Day 6, the third to last day of the competition, saw match 3 of round 2 putting Lexa against Monty. Lexa smirked when their names were announced, she knew she would win this match. She always beat Monty in a fight. Lexa used her sword from the first round and since Monty hadn’t chosen a weapon last time, he could choose one this time. Monty chose nunchaku that he had made himself, however he still lost to Lexa.

Match 4 of round 2 had Kane against Gustus. Kane was skilled in sword fighting and an experienced warrior, but so was Gustus and he was a general. Gustus used his double ended glaive with greater skill and won the match, putting him into round 3. Kane was annoyed by the outcome but was relieved that he wouldn’t have to fight Clarke.

Day 7 was the semi-finals, with only four competitors left. The commander announced the matches and the first one of the day started. The first match was Octavia against Lexa. Lexa was slightly nervous at this news, she knew Octavia was a good warrior and would probably be her second when she became commander, but she didn’t let it show. They fought with their swords, both showing high skills but in the end Lexa won the match and would go on to the final round.

The second match of the semi-finals was Clarke against Gustus. Clarke was nervous, Gustus was a lot bigger and stronger than she was, and he towered over her. Gustus was almost arrogantly confident her was going to win, which in turn made Clarke determined to win to put him in his place. Gustus was strong but he was also slow and Clarke used this to her advantage. She managed to jump on his back and put her knife to his throat winning the match and going into the final round.

Day 8, the final round of the competition. There was an opening ceremony by the commander and then the match began. It was Clarke against Lexa, they had been rivals for many years, both wanting to win this competition. Daggers and agility against sword and strength. Neither of them knew who would win. This match was the longest one of the whole competition, constantly trading blows, getting a cut in here and there and getting in each other’s face.

Clarke got the upper hand, swung her leg out low and knocked Lexa onto her back. Clarke quickly straddled her waist and tried to get her dragger next to Lexa’s throat but Lexa struggled against her, keeping her dagger away. Suddenly Lexa pulled Clarke in for a deep kiss, to the crowd going wild, and just as suddenly the kiss ended. Clarke was dazed for a moment after the kiss, which Lexa took advantage of hit her in her temple with the butt of her sword.

Clarke toppled off Lexa and Lexa stood up and put the point of her sword under Clarke’s chin. The crowd erupted in applause and Lexa helped Clarke off the ground. The commander stood up from her throne and declared Lexa as the victor and best warrior. “What? But she cheated, she kissed me!” Clarke accused of Lexa. The commander just looked at her amused.

“It’s not against the rules” the commander said as if it was that simple. Clarke looked over at Lexa and saw a smug smirk on her face. “The celebration party will begin in one hour” the commander announced to her people.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa then walked off to her home. She got ready for the party, bandaging and cleaning her wounds. Five minutes before the party there was a knock on the door, Clarke opened it to let her best friends Octavia and Raven inside. “Hey you ready for the party?” Raven asked in Trigedasleng.

“Yeah let’s go” Clarke answered, finishing combing her hair. They left Clarke’s hut and went to the village centre for the celebration. They were celebrating Lexa’s victory as was tradition after every competition. They got some food and sat down on logs. They ate while they talked for a while and after Clarke had eaten, Lexa walked up to them.

“May I have this dance?” Lexa requested, offering her hand to Clarke. Clarke took it without hesitation and Lexa pulled her up from her seat. They walked to the centre of the dance area where a lot of couples where already dancing and faced each other. The musicians played slow music in the background. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s waist and Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “You look so beautiful tonight, more than usual” Lexa complimented.

“You look incredibly hot” Clarke replied before she realised what she was saying and blushed when she did. Lexa got a big grin on her face.

“You’re cute when you blush” she teased Clarke.

“Why did you ask me to dance?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked confused. “Isn’t it obvious?” she wondered.

“No it’s not” Clarke replied.

“I like you Clarke, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t and seeing as you didn’t slap me or something I took it as a good sign. Was I wrong?” Lexa answered.

“No, you weren’t wrong. I like you too” Clarke told her.

“Will you be my girlfriend Clarke of the Tree People?” Lexa asked.

“Only if you’ll be mine Lexa of the Tree People” Clarke answered.

“Deal” Lexa agreed before leaning in and capturing Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss. “This is better than fighting” she murmured when they parted for air.

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head, “Shut up” she told Lexa before pulling her in for another kiss. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They parted, cheeks flushed and turned to see the commander.

“I see you’re having a good time” the commander teased the new couple. Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers. “I just wanted to congratulate you before I go home” she told Lexa, “you will be a great second and a fine leader one day”. Lexa beamed at the praise from the older woman.

“Thank you commander” Lexa bowed her head in respect.

“Enjoy the rest of your night” the commander said and winked before turning to leave.

“It’s a nice night” Clarke commented, receiving a noise of agreement from Lexa, “Let’s go somewhere more private and look at the stars” she whispered in Lexa’s ear. The last time anyone saw them that night, they were walking off into the woods, hand in hand.


End file.
